<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Third Time’s The Charm: Analyzing the return of Oogie Boogie in Kingdom Hearts II by The_Violet_Howler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440968">Third Time’s The Charm: Analyzing the return of Oogie Boogie in Kingdom Hearts II</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Violet_Howler/pseuds/The_Violet_Howler'>The_Violet_Howler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts Analysis [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Analysis, Game: Kingdom Hearts II, Gen, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, Meta, Nonfiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Speculation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:20:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Violet_Howler/pseuds/The_Violet_Howler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An observation I had last night about a moment in Kingdom Hearts II that retroactively makes so much more sense in light of Maleficent's time travel shenanigans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts Analysis [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Third Time’s The Charm: Analyzing the return of Oogie Boogie in Kingdom Hearts II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Last night, I was working on transcribing Kingdom Hearts II cutscenes for the Soriku Ultimania. And it occurred to me while watching the Halloween Town scenes that not only does Maleficent’s resurrection of Oogie Boogie happen entirely off screen, but how she brought him back was never explained. In addition to that, we are never given a reason for why Oogie suddenly has trouble remembering the events of the first game. In the scenes just before his boss fight, it seemed like he’d completely forgotten who Maleficent was. </p><p>It seemed weird to me that Maleficent was able to resurrect Oogie Boogie just like that when she’s never displayed that kind of power before or after this at any point in the series. Not to mention that none of the other characters we’ve known to come back from the dead had memory problems, or if they did, not to the same extent that Oogie did. </p><p>But as I was thinking about Maleficent’s abilities in canon, I remembered that she was able to return to the present after her time travel excursion in Union X by using her robes and the memories of the three good fairies as an anchor. And just like Maleficent, Oogie Boogie also left behind a single piece of clothing after his “death”. </p><p>In theory, it would be entirely possible for Maleficent to bring Oogie Boogie’s heart forward in time from the middle of KH1 to the middle of KH2 using his sack, along with his minions’ and her own memories as the anchor. </p><p>In fact, Oogie having memory problems and falling asleep feels very reminiscent of another character who was brought forward from the past, subsequently lost their memories of their life before time travel, and also ended up taking a sudden nap in between two separate incidents of memory loss. <b><br/>
</b></p>
<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure"><p><br/>

  </p>
<p></p></div><p>In fact, we see a situation quite similar to this one in Kingdom Hearts III, where someone with a connection to the Age of Fairy Tales summons people they know to the present day using their own memories as an anchor: </p>
<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure"><p><br/>

  </p>
<p></p></div><p>Maleficent’s resurrection of Oogie Boogie is essentially a flawed version of how Luxu summons the Foretellers at the end of KHIII. </p><p>And the more I think about it, the more I think we might see this mechanic pop up again in a future game. </p><p>The Kingdom Hearts series is a three-act narrative. Kingdom Hearts II is the end of Act 1, and Kingdom Hearts III is the end of Act 2. </p><p>The final game of Act 1 features a character connected to the Black Box and the Age of Fairy Tales summoning a person they know to the present day. </p><p>The final game of Act 2 features a character connected to the Black Box and the Age of Fairy Tales summoning people they know to the present day. </p><p>By this logic, we should assume that the final game of Act 3 will also feature a character connected to the Age of Fairy Tales summoning someone they know to the present day. All that remains to be seen is to figure out who is being summoned, and who is doing the summoning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>